1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a data storage device, and more particularly, to command set generation of a data storage device.
2. Related Art
Integrated circuits such as semiconductor-based electronic devices are used in a variety of application, including semiconductor memories. There are two types of semiconductor memories: a nonvolatile type and a volatile type.
In a nonvolatile memory device, stored data may be retained even without a power supply. Nonvolatile memory devices include, for example, flash memory devices, FeRAM (ferroelectric random access memory) devices, PCRAM (phase change random access memory) devices, MRAM (magnetic random access memory) devices, and ReRAM (resistive random access memory) devices.
The nonvolatile memory device may be used in a system which requires permanent data retention. For example, the nonvolatile memory device may be used in a digital camera to permanently store images. For another example, the nonvolatile memory device may be used in a digital audio player to permanently store audio data.